1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable refrigerator kits and more particularly pertains to a new portable refrigerator kit for perishable pet products for keeping perishable pet products from spoiling while the user is out camping with one""s pets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable refrigerator kits is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable refrigerator kits heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,759,190 5,787,839; 5,701,757; 5,598,713; 5,398,520; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 400,053.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable refrigerator kit for perishable pet products.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new portable refrigerator kit for perishable pet products which has many of the advantages of the portable refrigerator kits mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new portable refrigerator kit for perishable pet products which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art portable refrigerator kits, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a boxlike assembly including a boxlike member having outer and inner walls, and also having upper and lower floors, and further having an open top with the boxlike assembly also including a partition disposed in and separating the boxlike member into compartments; and also includes a refrigeration assembly being disposed in the boxlike assembly and including a motor being disposed between the upper and lower floors, and also including a compressor being connected to the motor, and further including coils being connected to the compressor for cooling the boxlike member; and further includes container members being removably disposed in the compartments of the boxlike member; and further includes an assembly for supplying power to the refrigeration assembly; and also an assembly for opening bottles and cans. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the portable refrigerator kit for perishable pet products in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new portable refrigerator kit for perishable pet products which has many of the advantages of the portable refrigerator kits mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new portable refrigerator kit for perishable pet products which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art portable refrigerator kits, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable refrigerator kit for perishable pet products for keeping perishable pet products from spoiling while the user is out camping with one""s pets.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable refrigerator kit for perishable pet products that is easy and convenient to take along and use, in particular for perishable pet products.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable refrigerator kit for perishable pet products that prevents food and drink products from spilling during travel.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.